One and a Half Summer
Details *'Title:' 一又二分之一的夏天 / Yi You Er Fen Zhi Yi De Xia Tian *'English title:' One and a Half Summer *'Korean title:' 일과이분의일여름 / Ilgwaibuneui ilyeoreum *'Genre:' Youth, school, romance *'Episodes:' 29 *'Broadcast network:' Dragon TV *'Broadcast period:' 2014-Jun-23 to 2014-Jul-02 *'Air time:' Monday to Sunday (air time not fixed) **2014-Jun-23 to 2014-Jun-24 19:30 (episode 1-6) **2014-Jun-26 14:04 (episode 7-9) **2014-Jun-27 14:00 (episode 10-12) **2014-Jun-28 to 2014-Jun-29 14:20 (episode 13-20) **2014-Jun-30 to 2014-Jul-02 14:00 (episode 21-27) *'Opening theme song:' 一又二分之一的夏天 (Yi You Er Fen Zhi Yi De Xia Tian) One and a Half Summer by Xu Lu *'Ending theme song:' Let It Rain by Nichkhun *'Insert songs:' **Parisienne Walkways by Yu Wen Wen **I'll Be Always Be The Same For You by Yu Wen Wen **爱不爱我 (Ai Bu Ai Wo) Love Me Or Not by Zhou Xiao Ou **你的微笑 (Ni De Wei Xiao) Your Smile by A Qin (阿沁) Synopsis Zhang Hao (Nichkhun) is a Chinese American who travels to Santorini,Greece to get away from his parents who were pressuring him to get married. While in Santorini, he meets and falls in love with a mysterious girl who disappears without a word leaving her college handbook by the name of Luo Man. He then goes to China and attends as a student at Nayang University where Luo Man attends at determined to see her again. Zhang Hao then finds out that the mysterious girl that had left her college handbook was not the Luo Man that he thought she was but it was a different girl's handbook who goes to the same University was the real Luo Man (Xu Lu). He and the real Luo Man eventually became good friends after. He later then realizes that the mysterious girl's real name was Shu Qing (Yu Wen Wen), who is a Cello player at the same university and is actually engaged to another man. After finding out, he decided to finally forget about her and eventually begins to fall for Luo Man, who eventually begins to fall for him as well. Li Xiu Qi is Luo Man's best friends and has been in love with her ever since they were kids. Luo Man ends up having to choose between Zhang Hao or Li Xiu Qi. User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main Cast *Nichkhun as Zhang Hao 张灏 (student of Chinese American International School - 3rd year) *Xu Lu as Luo Man 罗曼 (student of philosophy - 3rd year) *Jiang Jin Fu as Li Xiu Qi 李修齐 (student of law - 3rd year) *Yu Wen Wen as Shu Qing 舒晴 (student of professional cello at University of Arts - 3rd year) *Wei Da Xun (魏大勋) as Ma Jun Cai 马俊才 (student of economic management - 3rd year) *Gao Long Ke (高珑珂) as Wen Ting Ting 文婷婷 (student of philosophy - 3rd year, band's singer) *Meng Jia as Song Qing 宋青 (student of professional accounting - 3rd year) *Li Chang (李昶) as Wang Min Qiang 汪民强 (student of computer science - 3rd year) *He Yan Xi (何妍希) as Fan Bing Bing 樊冰冰 (student of preschool teacher - 3rd year) ;Other *Zhou Xiao Ou as Luo Hai Bin 罗海斌 (university's faculty / Luo Man's father) *Zhu Dan as Ding Ling 丁玲 (32, bar's boss) *Nick Chou as Tang Bo Wen 汤柏文 (Shu Qing's fiancé) *Billie as Shu Qing's mother Production Credits *'Screenwriter:' Park Min Jung (朴敏贞) *'Producer:' Xiao Qiu Kai (肖秋凯) *'Director:' Zhang Lin Zi (张林子) External Links *Baidu (baike) Category:CDrama Category:CDrama2014 Category:Dragon TV Category:Youth Category:Romance